


An Innocuous Mission

by PFDiva



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: A whole lot of nothing much, Gen, Molly flirting, Owain being done with Molly flirting, little bit of fridge horror if you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Clients come and go for the Wyvern crew, but every now and again, they meet some truly extraordinary people.
Kudos: 3





	An Innocuous Mission

"Well, you're a tall one, ain'tcha?" commented Molly, grinning up at the woman currently transferring money to their account.

"Jesus," grumbled Owain, executing a three-point turn in their chair and heading back to the ship, cruelly abandoning Molly alone with tall, pale, and pretty.

Who looked up at the spot where Owain had been, then glanced around in confusion before her gaze settled on Molly.

"I didn't imagine a person was just here, right?" She gestured at the empty spot where Owain had been, and Molly laughed.

"No, honey, Owain just went back in to get the others to bring out your package." Molly waved at the door Owain had gone back in by, and the client determinedly gazed at it a moment before nodding decisively to herself. "I'm guessing you didn't hear what I said when I came out?" asked Molly, more amused than offended.

The woman looked down at her, "Oh, you said something before? Sorry, I just missed all of that."

Molly extended her hand, "I'm Molly."

The woman gave Molly's hand a scrutinizing look before giving it a shake, "Nice to meet you." Her hand was cold as ice! It took everything Molly had not to yank her own hand back.

"You okay there, honey?" Molly asked, rubbing the hand between both of hers, "Your hands are cold as the dark side of a blasted moon!"

The woman looked antsy then, wriggling her hand out of Molly's grip and sticking it under her armpit with a mumbled, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about--oh, there they are!"

She walked past Molly towards where Winter and Pound were carrying out the massive wire structure. Molly genuinely had no idea what it was meant to be, but the client strode over and picked the heavy thing up by herself. _Strong._

Kerry's snigger nearby prompted Molly to at least close her mouth as the woman headed away from the ship, and Molly could not stop herself, "Hey now just a sec before you go--you never told us your name! What if you need more of...that thing? How're we gonna know who to say hi to when you call back?"

The woman canted her head at Molly in bemusement, "Yeah, I did. It's Zero."


End file.
